


Yours and Mine

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hobbies, Rare Pairings, cuteness, i love these two fite me, rarepairsweek, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: They stood in a field of flowers.





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this would work in-universe sooo...use your imagination?

Luna laughed lightly at the sound of a camera shutter, though it hadn’t stopped her from tending to her flowers. She had been crouched in a field of sylleblossoms for over an hour now doing exactly that, with only the breeze and the floral scent it carried to keep her company.

_Click_.

Oh, and of course one other person.

Pulling off her gloves, she turned to face Prompto fully, smiling playfully.

“What was that about photographing Tenebrae’s best sights?” she asked. Once again the shutter of a camera was heard as Prompto captured the moment in a frame.

“That’s what I’m doing, aren’t I?” he asked cheekily, grinning his trademark boyish grin. Her favorite expression of his. Open and carefree.

She stood and shook her head at his quip, still smiling. The compliment warmed her, despite how cheesy it had come across as.

“Taking lessons in smooth talk from Gladiolus, are we?” she responded, suppressing a chuckle at Prompto’s mock-affronted expression.

“Smooth? That guy? He doesn’t even need to smooth-talk, he probably just flexes his muscles and all the ladies fall at his feet,” he joked. It was a harmless comment, though Luna doubted the man in question wouldn’t have had something to say were he there.

Instead she touched his arm lightly, looking into his eyes.

“Not all the ladies,” she said. ‘ _Not me’_ went unspoken, but Prompto understood the meaning behind her words easily. His grin softened as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. The arm she had touched reached tentatively around her, shyly pulled her closer, while the other let go of the camera safely strapped around his neck to grab her hand and thread their fingers together.

“Good to hear,” was what he spoke aloud. His eyes said so much more. There was gratefulness there, vulnerability and caring. There was love. It was almost a shame when he closed them so as to close the remaining distance between them as well. Almost.

When he pulled away, regrettably in Luna’s opinion, his smile had widened and he huffed a small laugh.

“Should’ve brought my stand so we could capture _this_ moment. Put it in the scrapbook.”

Luna brightened even more at the mention of the scrapbook. A new hobby they’d picked up to add to their usual ones. It housed tons of photos from Prompto’s life in Insomnia to his journey across Lucis and even started to accumulate newer ones of his stay in Tenebrae. He’d jokingly called it a ‘hobby within a hobby within a hobby’ when he’d started putting pictures of Luna’s gardening in it. Not that she’d helped when she flooded the edges of the pages with cute stickers she’d collected throughout life.

She’d be willing to bet that the pictures he’d just taken of her would be added as well. And then she’d find a nice chocobo sticker to place next to it. They would laugh in merriment, curled up next to one another as a new memory was preserved in the pages of the book. It truly was a shame that this one in particular wouldn’t be included.

Then again, she thought as she leaned forward to bring their lips together once more, she was more than happy to enjoy this moment for what it was.


End file.
